


First Snow

by fountainofink



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fountainofink/pseuds/fountainofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a College Writing assignment from my freshman class that I altered slightly to fit as a Bleach fanfic. Its a small descriptive one-shot from Rukia's viewpoint of her first experience of snow in the living world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Disclaimer: Characters belong solely to the amazing mind of Kibo Tite. All else is of my creation**

* * *

 

I breathe in the crisp, cold air and it fills my lungs as the last rays of the sun begin to disappear upon the roofs of the houses across the street, casting colors of orange and red with subtle bursts of pink throughout the darkening sky.  
I direct my gaze up towards the cloudless night sky and observe the awakening stars brighten as the colors left over from the sun begin to fade and vanish into the darkness. Time slowly passes as I continue to look upon the simplest of wonders that make up the universe as they wink and shine down upon me. My released breath swirls around my face in a diaphanous haze, slightly obstructing my view.  
As I blink to clear my sight, I feel soft, feathery touches upon my cheeks and forehead, leaving just as quickly as other begin to replaces them. I open my eyes to see my sight obstructed by a different haze. I stand up and look about as tiny sparkles of snow fall all around me, adding a bright white to the dark night.  
Everywhere, they fall. Upon the grass, upon the driveway and sidewalk, upon the sleeping rose bushes that have grown in front of the porch where I stand, transforming the diversity of colors into one, unifying them under a world of white.  
I reach my hand out in front of me palm up and watch as the tiny unique flakes land on my skin and melt in the heat emanating from within.

I hear the creak of a door opening behind me and a voice says, “Hey midget, come back inside, will ya? It’s freezing out here.” I look back to see Ichigo standing with the door halfway open. I ignore him and turn back around to continue watching the snow fall. The door shuts behind me and a few seconds pass before I feel body heat coming from behind me.  
I look over to see Ichigo again with his coat and scarf on. His usual scowl is gone, replaced by a soft peaceful look as he joins me in watching the tiny flakes fall ever so lightly. We stand there for a few minutes in a companionable silence.

“Let’s go back inside. Yuzu said dinner is almost ready.” He says softly, turning back towards the door, opening it. Looking back, he says, “If you are nice, I’ll teach you how to make a snowman tomorrow.” I see a flash of a grin from him as he disappears back into the house, letting the door shut softly behind him.  
I tighten my scarf around my neck and smile at the beauty around me – the beauty of my first snow here in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are all gladly welcome. I just wanted to test the waters a bit to see if anyone likes my writing and whether I should write more.
> 
> ~fountainofink


End file.
